


No Rest In Peace

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s finally peace between the Autobots and Decepticons, but only to make room for another war.</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> Written for the LJ tf_speedwriting Advent calendar day 02. :)<br/>Prompt: Scenario: peace has been declared. How does your chosen character react?</p>
<p>Blast Off, Vortex / dark, implied smut / PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, after Season 4  
>  **Warnings:** dark, implied smut  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Prompt:** Scenario: peace has been declared. How does your chosen character react?  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
> 

Blast Off looked out.

The window was clean, but the ruins behind didn’t match the comfort of his room.

It was fake. As fake as the ceremony on the news cast. Galvatron, Optimus Prime and the other young ex-Prime whose name the shuttle couldn’t remember stood in at a table in front of two large banners – Decepticons and Autobots.

They sure made a big deal about this declaration of peace.

Blast Off huffed bitterly, and turned his look back at the ruins outside. He knew they wouldn’t be rebuilt. He knew the end of Fourth Great War of the Cybertronian race would be replaced by the Fifth.

The peace was nothing but a necessity, a demand, to form an alliance with all the other races to fight an even more dangerous foe than Unicron had ever been. 

Blast Off sighed, and let himself drop on the berth, staring at the dark grey wall.

That wasn’t how he’d imagined the war to end. The Combaticons wouldn’t be free. No one would offer them deleting the gestalt program. They were still soldiers in a war that wasn’t theirs. And this time, they’d certainly die.

Tomorrow with no time to respect the times of peace, they’d be deployed to the border of the star cluster where the foe had started to hit. One planet was already down, drained of live and swallowed by utter darkness and insanity, and the second one was under attack.

Onslaught was in the war room, but Blast Off had seen things like that before. The strategy didn’t matter, no plan was going to come together.

At that train of thought, Blast Off grinned. He was already thinking like this depressed Stunticon.

There was a knock on the door. It caused Blast Off to flinch.

The mechanic to ping it to open still didn’t work, and so he had to get up.

He opened, and saw Vortex.

The rotors didn’t quiver. He probably knew about their fate, too.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Blast Off nodded. He pulled the other close, energy field flaring. Vortex squirmed, and Blast Off didn’t deny him to touch his plating.

There was no point any more in sticking to his rules.


End file.
